Never Say Goodbye
by EverdeenMellark chan
Summary: just Thriller
1. Chapter 1

NEVER SAY GOODBYE

Disclaimer: NARUTO punya Masashi Kishimoto seorang.

Fanfic ini merupakan versi anime dari film india yang berjudul 適abhi Alvida Na Kehna"

i hope u like it in this story. Happy reading Minna. :)

JUST THRILLER

**Pertanyaan**

"Apa itu cinta?"

"Apa itu kesetiaan dan apa itu perceraian?"

**Keterpurukan**

"Aku hancur Hinata, aku hancur. Kau tahu haAA!

"Semua sudah berakhir, lelaki itu dengan penekanan dikata semuanya

**Ketidakmampuan**

"Aku lelah Naruto-kun"

"Kamu berubah, Naruto-kun. Kau Berubah Racau wanita itu

**Keseriusan**

"Maukah, kau menikah dengan ku, Sakura?tanya lelaki itu

"Kan kuberikan apapun yang kau inginkan

**Harapan**

"Sampai jumpa, selamat tinggal dan semoga bahagiaucap lelaki bersurai pirang

Jangan pernah ucapkan selamat tinggal, karena jika kau mengucapkannya kau akan membunuh harapan seseorang Nasehat gadis berbaju pengantin.

**Pertemuan **

"Hai, Apa kabar?"

"Ba-baik, kita bertemu lagi

**Curahan hati**

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan pernikahanku"

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berjuang demi kelurga kita Tawa keduanya

**Ungkapan**

Aku Mencintaimu

"Aku menyayangimu"

"Tetaplah tinggal."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kumohon"

**Pengakuan**

"Maafkan aku, Aku mencintainya"

"KAU TIDUR DENGANNYAteriak lelaki itu

"Maafkan aku Hinata"

"Aku benci padamu, AKU SANGAT BENCI DI-RI-MU"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Yah. Kau pasti tahu bahwa aku slalu baik-baik saja"

"Semoga Bahagia"

**CAST**

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO **

**HARUNO SAKURA**

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

**HYUGA HINATA**

Yaps, sampai disini dulu Minna cuplikan dari fanfic saya. Hahaha

Gomen ne kalo jelek tapi kalo gak mau di lanjut yah ntar saya delete aja. :)

Jangan lupa RnR ya Minna. :)


	2. Chapter 2

NEVER SAY GOODBYE

Disclaimer: NARUTO punya Masashi Kishimoto seorang.

Fanfic ini versi anime dari film India yang berjudul "Kabhi Alvida Na Kehna"

PAIRING

"NaruSaku,SasuSaku,NaruHina,SasuHina"

dan pairing lainnya

Hai ... hai .. hai ...Minna Bikyo balik lagi nih dengan fic yang super gaje dan mungkin udah pasaran ceritanya ya. Hehehe

Oh, ya ini cerita sebenarnya dari thriller yang waktu itu tu dan saya ucapkan Terimakasih sebanyak—banyaknyaaaaaaaaaaaa bagi yang udah Review Thriller saya dan yang sudah Follow dan Favs cerita Gaje ini. ARIGATOU :)

Oh, ya ini balesan bagi yang udah Review.

namikaze immah-chan sappire: hmm, kita lihat aja nanti yahh, tapi seperti nya immah-chan harus siap-siap nahan hati ya karena kemungkinannya gak sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan tapi aku sangat berterima kasih dengan review mu soalnya saya author new di FFN dan saya harap immah-chan masih terus membaca Ffn. Skli lagi makasih ya.:)

: hmm, gak apa-apa kok bohdong-san opini orang kan beda-beda kan yah. Tapi untuk mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya mending baca aja langsung yah. Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih atas review nya. Datang lagi yah. :)

Aozora Straw: oke, ini udah dilanjut. Makasih ya review nya dan datang lagi yah.

Oke, itu aja balasan review nya sekali lagi makasih udah di review

Fibonancy jacquinn: makasih jac-san atas semangat dan reviewnya, untuk masalh pairingnya mending baca sendiri aja ya. Dan musti siap-siap mental untuk membacanya ya. hehe

"**WARNING"**

**Bagi yang gak suka dan gak kuat bacanya, mending segera tekan back. Oke soalnya aku gak mau nantinya banyak yang kecewa dengan ficnya. Dan masalah pair jangan ribut yah kan udah saya bilang kalo gak suka jangan dibaca. Fanfic ini juga mengandung OOC, AU, GAJE dan berbagai permasalahan. Hehehehe**

**Oh, ya Author disini tidak bermaksud untuk membuat ribut antar pairing ya. Jadi nikmati aja ceritanya kalo mau komen di kotak review aja ya. :) tapi musti dengan kata-kata yang sopan. # aduh maaf ya kebanyakan bacot. GOMEN NEE**

_Yossshhh, I hope u like it in this story. Happy reading Minna. :)_

SUMMARY

Naruto seorang pria ceria yang akhirnya berubah dingin karena sebuah insiden yang menyebabkan kedua kakinya patah. Sakura seorang wanita yang tak pernah tersenyum dalam hidupnya dan tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Hinata seorang wanita karier yang terus bekerja menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Dan Sasuke seorang CEO Perusahaan terbesar di Jepang yang mencintai teman masa kecilnya yang mempunyai sifat arogan dan dingin.

Cinta, Benci, Kasih Sayang dan Penghianatan hadir mewarnai kehidupan mereka. Bahkan sebuah Affair pun terjadi. Apakah akan berakhir Happy Or Sad ending? gak pinter buat summary.

**Chapter 1**

_**Di stadion terbesar di Jepang**_

Naruto ...Naruto ... Naruto "teriak semua Suporter disebuah Stadion Sepakbola terkenal di Tokyo."

"Kau dengar itu bung semua orang sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama dengan kita sepertinya mereka juga berharap kita dapat memenangkan pertandingan hari ini apalagi ditambah dengan kapten kita pada hari ini yaitu Namikaze Naruto." Kata lelaki dengan cadar yang menutup wajahnya.

"iya bung aku mendengarnya sepertinya penonton hari ini juga semangat sekali." jawab lelaki berambut perak

_**Sementara ditempat lain**_

Tampak seorang wanita tengah termenung seorang diri karena memikirkan pernikahannya yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan dengan teman masa kecilnya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya sepertinya wanita itu tengah memikirkan masalah yang serius yang mungkin akan mempengaruhi kehidupan nya di masa depan.

"Bagaimana ini padahal pernikahan ku dengan Sasuke-kun esok hari tapi kenapa aku jadi gugup begini." Keluh Sang pemilik mata emerald yaitu Haruno Sakura. Dan Sakura pun teringat dengan lamaran yang dilakukan Sasuke tempo hari.

_Flasback_

"Kita dimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis bersurai pink.

Karena ia merasakan angin yang bertiup begitu kencang ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki entah tahu dimana ia berada karena penglihatannya yang ditutup oleh Sasuke dengan kain hitam.

"Kau akan tahu setelah aku membuka penutup matamu", masih sambil menuntun Sakura .

"Ketika aku menghitung 1,2,3 kau boleh membuka matamu, Mengerti!".

Dan hanya anggukan kepala yang diterima Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghitung satu..dua...ti-ga, sekarang buka matamu!" Perintah Sasuke.

Terkejut tentu saja, Sakura sangat terkejut dengan semua yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Karena yang ia lihat adalah sebuah tulisan "MARRY ME, SAKURA" yang terbuat dari lampu yang berada di pusat kota yang apabila lampu penduduk mati semua maka tulisan itu akan muncul .

" Sasuke-kun, apa itu tadi ?"

setelah itu Sasuke pun berjongkok dihadapan Sakura dan meraih tangannya" Menikahlah dengan ku Sakura. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke dengan tulus.

Sakura pun terdiam sesaat tetapi karena melihat sebuah ketulusan dari mata Sasuke dengan ragu Sakura pun menganggukan kepalanya.

_Flasback end_

Dan kesedihan itu pun tampak jelas diwajah Sakura ketika mengingat lamaran yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan kami-sama, rasanya ketika aku menerima lamaran Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak gugup begini dan merasakan suatu perasaan bersalah seperti ini".

"Tolong aku Kami-sama," kata hati Sakura

_**Kembali ke Lapangan**_

" Naruto terus menggiring bola, apa yang terjadi saudara-saudara."

" OHh ohhh sepertinya ia terjatuh saudara-saudara, Apakah akan diberikan tendangan penalti?"

"dan sepertinya wasit telah memberikan penalti terhadap klub kesebelasan Naruto." kata Bung Kakuzu

" Menurut anda siapa yang akan mengambil penalti ini bung." kata Bung Kakuzu

" Saya kira jika mereka ingin menang mereka harus memilih . . .. . belum selesai Bung Hidan menyelesaikan kalimatnya,

"Dan ternyata yang mengambil bola penaltinya Naruto sendiri dan ia telah siap di garis penalti untuk menendang bolanya apakah akan terjadi gol saudara-saudara."

"YAAHHHH NARUTO MULAI MENENDANG BOLA,

"Dan Dan Apa yang terja... _

GOOOOLLLLL GOOOLLL –GooOOLLL

"Dengan ini Kesebelasan Konoha FC menjadi juara untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan saya ucapkan selamat kepada tim ini khususnya untuk pemain kita Naruto Namikaze."

"Dan tentu saja aku menang dalam taruhan kali ini." Khukhukhu (Batin Kakuzu)

_**Di sebuah Kantor**_

Terlihat seorang wanita dengan pupil ametyst nya yaitu Hyuga Hinata tau sekarang kita sebut Namikaze Hinata sedang menunggu untuk di interview. Dan tak lama kemudian datang seorang karyawan yang datang menghampiri.

"Nona Namikaze." Panggil Karyawan

"Ya, saya sendiri."

" Anda disuruh Direktur segera masuk keruangan nya."

" Baik, terimakasih."

Ketika Hinata memasuki ruangan Sang Direktur nuansa hitam lah yang pertama kali menyambangi penglihatannya hingga suara maskulin menyapa gendang telinga nya.

"Namikaze Hinata." kata Direktur itu

" Saya Direktur." jawab Hinata tanpa gugup.

" Selamat anda di terima di perusahaan kami, dan saya sudah melihat semua riwayat kehidupan mu dan pengalaman kerjamu dan mulai besok anda sudah bisa bekerja disini." kata Direktur yang memiliki rambut bewarna merah dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Benarkah Pak saya diterima," tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Hn"

"Terimakasih Pak saya akan bekerja dengan giat." senyum Hinata

Setelah itu Hinata pun undur diri dari hadapan Bos barunya. Sesudah dari interview, Hinata langsung menelpon Naruto.

"Halo, Hinata kita menang Hinata Klub ku menang. Dan tadi ada seorang manajer klub yang memberi ku penawaran untuk bermain di klub nya dengan gaji yang besar,mHinata." racau Naruto dengan ekspresi yang senang sekali.

"Sayang sekali kau tak melihatnya Hinata-chan, aku tadi hebat sekali." cengir Naruto dengan memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm, selamat Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata kenapa kau tampak lesu begitu. Oh, ya bagaimana dengan interview mu apakah berjalan dengan lancar," tanya Naruto

Namun, Hinata hanya terdiam dan tak lama kemudian—

" hu'um aku diterima Naruto-kun, dan mulai besok aku sudah bisa bekerja di perusahaan baruku. Aku senang sekali Naruto-kun". Teriak Hinata

" Yosh, selamat hime aku tahu kau pasti diterima". Kata Naruto dengan senangnya.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun, kau adalah suami yang baik. Aku sayang padamu Naruto-kun".

"Yah, aku juga, sudah dulu ya Hinata soalnya aku masih ada kerjaan sampai ketemu dirumah" . jawab Naruto

"Hmm, sampai jumpa."

Setelah mendapat telepon dari Hinata, Naruto segera berganti pakaian dari baju yang dikenakannya pada saat bertanding tadi dengan baju biasa dan tak lama dari situ Hp nya pun berbunyi.

"Yah, Kaasan ada apa?"

"Naruto, bolehkah Kaasan minta tolong padamu." tanya Kushina Ibu Naruto

"Pertolongan apa Kaasan?"

"Besok, tolong kamu jemput Kaasan di pernikahan anaknya teman Kaasan dulu ya, Bisakan Naruto-kun?" pinta Kushina

"Baiklah Kaasan."

" Terimakasih sayang, kamu memang anak yang baik."

"Sama-sama Kaasan."

Dan tak lama kemudian sambungan pun terputus. Sepertinya tak ada istirahat bagi atlet kita yang satu ini.

.

.

.

_**Di Apartemen mewah tampak Dua orang pria sedang berbicara serius.**_

"Bagaimana ini baka-aniki aku gugup sekali." Racau Sasuke

" Hn, tak kusangka ternyata Baka-otouto ku juga bisa gugup seperti ini, manisss sekali." jawab Itachi Uchiha yang di panggil Baka-aniki oleh Sasuke.

" Urusai" acuh Sasuke

" Begini jika kau benar-benar mencintai Sakura dan kau benar-benar ingin membahagiakannya maka kau pasti bisa membuat Sakura mencintaimu, tunjukkan perasaan dan cintamu yang tulus itu pada Sakura karena tidak ada perempuan yang tak luluh jika selalu di hujani dengan cinta dan kasih sayang dari seorang pria yang selalu ada disampingnya."

Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan perkataan kakaknya." Yah, benar apa katamu Baka-aniki sepertinya aku harus menuruti lelucon mu itu". Ejek Sasuke

" Hey itu bukan lelucon bodoh, itu NA-SE-HAT, Kau mengerti!" teriak Itachi

" Iya iya terimakasih Baka-aniki" jawab Sasuke dengan tersenyum tipis

" No problem, sebaiknya kau tidur lah bukankah besok kau akan menikah tidur lebih cepat bisa menambah stamina mu". Perintah Itachi

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi

" Aissh, anak itu tak pernah berubah". Batin Itachi

.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya**_

Tampak disebuah Gereja yang ramai dengan banyak orang didalamnya, sepertinya ada sebuah pernikahan besar yang dilakukan disana. Banyak orang mondar-mondir mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk pernikahannya."Hei, bunganya jangan diletakkan disana, lebih baik kau letakkan disana saja. Hmm begitu lebih bagus". Kita tinggalkan kesibukkan semua orang didalam gereja. Sekarang kita beralih pada seorang Gadis yang tengah duduk termenung sendirian disebuah bangku taman lengkap dengan pakaian pengantinnya yang bewarna putih dan mahkota yang melengkapi hiasan kepalanya yang menambah kecantikannya dengan wajah sendu dan tatapan kosong.

Tampak seorang pria yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan jaket bewarna orange dan bercelana jeans tengah berjalan sambil menendang-nendang semua barang yang ada di dekat kakinya.

" Hey, dilarang membuang sampah sembarangan." Teriak gadis berpakaian pengantin

" Ehhh",

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Yah, sampai disini dulu minna, Mohon REVIEW nya ya minna.

Kritik dan Saran diterima tapi jangan yang kasar-kasar ya kata-katanya soalnya saya Author baru di Dunia Fanfiction ini. hehehehe

SEKALI LAGI RnR. :)

SEE YOU . . . .


End file.
